


Considering Home

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompts [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Happy Ending, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Other, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: Aziraphale never thought much about home. He was an angel, and an angel’s home was Heaven. That’s all there was to it.Aziraphale never thought about home.Until he did.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193696
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Considering Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "coming home". Because apparently thus far all of these ficlets are going to have feels because I say so.

Aziraphale never thought much about home. He was an angel, and an angel’s home was Heaven. That’s all there was to it. 

Humans, on the other hand. Humans seemed to always be thinking of home, talking about home, writing songs and poetry about home. Aziraphale had many beautiful versions of such things in his collection, and had heard many more.

It didn’t occur to him to question the disconnect. 

Until it did.

After several days of research, he decided that “home” must mean different things for humans and angels. He put away his materials and wrote the report he’d been putting off.

The first time he stepped back into the bookshop and thought,  _ home, _ he left again and found a string of work to be done in the Baltics for a year.

The second time, it was Mexico.

After that he studiously kept himself from doing any thinking on the concept of home, except when he — occasionally — remembered to remind himself that he was happy to go to Heaven.

When he came across an article titled  _ Home is a Feeling, _ he forgot his vow just long enough to read it.

The next time he saw Crowley, he thought,  _ home. _

He only left for a month, that time.

The word began to repeat itself, no small, single thought but a litany,  _ homehomehomehome, _ rushing through his mind as he wandered through his bookshelves, as he watched Crowley’s face from the passenger seat of the Bentley, as he carefully mended a torn book cover.

The refrain never appeared in Heaven.

He forced it to, sometimes.

It never felt the same.

~

The quartermaster stood before him, angry, waiting for him to line up for Armageddon.

Aziraphale saw the globe of Earth, turning slowly only a few steps away.  _ Home. _

The distance was crossed in an instant, the decision made before he even got there, the sight of Earth filling up his vision like a loved one.

He touched the globe and thought,  _ home. _

~

He held Crowley in his arms. A bird chirped. The air smelled of grass, and sun, and flowers. 

Crowley turned, smiling at him, brushing a hand against his arm.

Aziraphale smiled back and thought,  _ home. _


End file.
